


Come Out to Play

by Darci



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 17:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darci/pseuds/Darci
Summary: The Weird Sisters hunt.





	Come Out to Play

_The sun is up, the sky is blue_ __  
It's beautiful and so are you  
Dear Prudence, won't you come out to play?

  * “Dear Prudence”, The Beatles



 

“I’ve never seen you girls here before.”

He leers, gaze traveling over her slowly, taking in every inch. She smiles, coquettish. Giggles demurely. Agatha and Dorcas giggle too, posing with hands on hips, teeth flashing. Their short little-girl dresses cling to them, accentuating lean legs and sensuous curves. His friends are almost drooling, raking their lusty eyes over her sisters. Their intentions are clear on their faces, their hands twitching to grab and touch. One of them actually reaches out, brushes Agatha’s braid before she dances away, still smiling. Dorcas pouts prettily, luminous in the blue light flooding the alley outside the mortal establishment.

“We’ve never been here before,” Prudence purrs. Keeps her voice low and sultry. The man leans towards her, his eyes glazing over. He’s far too easy to manipulate; she wants more of a chase, would like to draw it out but she’s also so _hungry_. He sways closer to her; she can smell the sweat of him, the salt and flesh.

He says, “This place is kind of boring. We could have way more fun at my place.”

She glances at the neon sign above the club door— _Cornucopia_ , so pretentious but so appropriate—and pretends to consider.

“We should go,” Dorcas giggles, lightly elbowing Agatha.

“Let’s,” murmurs Agatha. “But we should stop to eat on the way.”

“Of course,” Prudence answers. “I’m utterly famished.”

 The men look like they can’t believe their luck. One of them slings an arm around her shoulder, squeezing her to his side. She’ll eat that arm first, she decides. She glances back at her sisters, entwined with their own oblivious beaus.

“Come, sisters. Let’s have some fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm only on the first season of CAOS, and so far they haven't played Dear Prudence (which is by the Beatles but I prefer the Siouxsie and the Banshees cover which would go perfect with the show), which is a TRAVESTY.
> 
> Also: Was anyone else super annoyed when Sabrina demanded to be let into more advanced classes such as Conjuring? Like, you just got to the academy! You already have to ask help for a lot of your spellwork! Why are you so entitled???


End file.
